


HUE

by jink



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI, Alternate Universe - Military, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink
Summary: archive warning is subject to change





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> archive warning is subject to change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dear Participant 1599,"

## prelude: letter

_Dear Participant 1599,_

_Based on the psychological exam you took when entering this project, you and four other highly imaginative individuals will be paired with what we call "companions". Together you and your "companions" will form a test squad sent out on various missions to test not only your "companions’s" abilities but also your compatibility as a squad._  
_**Since you have received this letter that means:** you have signed all the paperwork necessary to participate in this project, passed all medical exams necessary to take part in this project, and have passed the first part of this project. As of receiving this letter we must inform you that your payment for participating in this project has already been deposited into your account._  
_Following the acquisition of this letter you are required to take part in additional training that will consist of a lecture on the basic understanding of your "companion" and further details about possible missions you will partake in. There, you will also meet the four other individuals who will be in your squad. This additional training will take place on the **11th of this month in Meeting Room 07D at exactly 0600**. Those who do not make it to the training room in time will be booted from the project. Proceeding this additional basic training you will be taken to meet your "companion", please be aware of what was mentioned in the training and remember, they were created from a part of you, so only you know them best._  
_Once again we thank you for your participation in this project and hope that with your participation we will be able to take this project further and have our goals come fully into fruition. This can only be made possible by your complete cooperation within the project. Once again we thank you for your participation, may you get along well with your 'other half’._

_Sincerely Team 0315_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drafting and drafting

## Chapter 1: Subject

Why? Why did humans feel the need to start a war over the last remaining “habitable” place on Earth when they knew they’d just ruin it anyways? What about the inhabitants already living there? Did they ever think about how they felt having to defend their homeland just because others were shit at caring for theirs? Did they think they wouldn’t resist and let a bunch of idiots just move on in? Oh wait, that’s right, it’s because they’re idiots.

As one of the inhabitants you knew you’d be drafted. A strong capable youth just perfect for the job of serving in the military, along with just about anybody else able of carrying a weapon. After all the struggles faced to keep your homeland alive and well, your people defending themselves from people who wanted to take it from them and selfishly use it from themselves, it was obvious that the invaders would be faced with resistance. 

You knew how this went though, once you were drafted into the military you were basically in it till the end, or at least until you met your own. Knowing the day would come was common knowledge for most people your age. A lot of people dreaded the inevitable onslaught from outsiders too selfish and stupid to think about what they were doing. You decided at quite a young age that you would make the most out of the inevitable. Might as well make life a bit more comfortable, was what you thought every time you moved up in rank. It’s a bit of a slow process moving up in the military, but hey, you’ve got your whole life to work at it so might as well put some effort in to it. 

Within 3 years you found yourself with the rank of Corporal. This is said to be due to your success as a sniper and quick aim in close combat, skills discovered after joining the military. Time served also has a lot to do with it, and the amount of time you spent out in the field is much higher than a lot of other soldiers who have been serving longer than you. You think it might be due to your new addiction of exhilaration felt when your out in combat. 

Unfortunately, after serving more than enough hours out in active duty, some higher ups decided it’s best to pull one of their best men out to, “recuperate, brush up on basic skills, and maybe share those skills with some new cadets”, is what you were told. Though the real reason was probably more like, “we need to save one of our best assets for something coming up and need them in top condition”.

The basic day to day routine after returning to the main base quickly becomes mundane and everything you do is basically just instinct now. Wake up, go to the mess hall for shit breakfast, though with your rank you could probably afford to go off base and buy something that’s actually decent, but what’s the point of wasting money when you can get a balanced breakfast for free, even if it means sacrificing your own taste buds that quickly become blind to the taste anyways. 

Numbly you go about your day. After breakfast you return to your room, thanks to your rank you finally have a room to yourself, it’s not very spacious at all and you still have to use the public bathrooms, but at least you have a room to yourself. You finish dressing in your uniform, no need to wear your jacket and show off your rank at the mess hall just to be stared at, and change into a newer pair of boots you received recently. Obviously you prefer your older boots, you’ve become comfortable with how worn in they are, but that’s exactly why you needed new ones so might as well break these in as well. You go over your schedule for the day, as if it changes from any other day, but it’s become a part of your routine and you can’t miss it or something will feel off for the rest of your day. Next comes the, “stare-at-the-blank-piece-of-paper-that’s-been-on-your-desk-for-several-weeks-that-you’ve-been-meaning-to-use-to-write-a-letter-to-your-parents-to-let-them-know-how-you’ve-been-doing-since-you’re-no-longer-on-active-duty-and-can-do-things-like-this-now”, part of your schedule. 

When you finish with that you exit your room and out of the dormitory to the outdoor firing range designated for guns with an average 50m range. Lately you’ve taken to trying out different guns with different ranges. Out in the field you’re used to using a M99 as your preferred sniping gun and the .45 you always have strapped to your thigh. You’ve always preferred using long range guns to hand guns or other rifles so you save sniping practice for the weekends since the field for that is much further out of the way than you’d usually like to walk. 

That’s another thing, the mundane has made you lazy so you see that you get in a good workout and 3 miles before heading to the mess hall once again for dinner, then the showers, and then your room so you can finally hit the hay. You’ve tried exercising at other times of the day but found that before dinner is the best for you because you always end up knocking out as soon as your head hits the pillow, otherwise you’d stay up thinking about unnecessary things for hours and wake up feeling like a sack of...a sack of...well a sack of something heavy and unpleasant. It’s an awful feeling, really.

When you arrive at the range you approach the officer that mans the mini armory of guns designated for use at the range and begin to pull out your tags from under your shirt to be scanned, allowing you to register a gun out in your name for an allotted amount of time. As you approach the window, the officer finally notices you and a look appears on her face like she was expecting you. Of course she was, you always show up on the same day at the same time, but this time her face holds a little more to it and you can’t help but wonder what she has in store for you to throw your whole routine off.

When you’re close enough she quickly slides the window open and greets you with a big smile and a loud, “Heiru!” Normally officers would greet each other with their respective titles first but you tend to be pretty lax when it comes to being called by your title. You only really use it when it’s for an advantage, plus you’ve known the officer since basic training and are used to calling each other just by your first names. 

You sigh, “What’cha got for me now?”, is your reply. Always a carrier of news and rumors from all over the base, the officer tends to always know what’s going on and likes to let everyone know. “The General came by earlier looking for ya! Looking all serious he said he had something he needed to ask you, but I told him he came by too early! I told him if he waited a bit you’d show up but he said he had other business to attend to and couldn’t waste time standing around, just like I knew he’d say, haha! So instead he told me to tell you as soon as you show up that he wants to see you in his office as soon as possible!” How she manages to practically yell all that in one breath, you’ll never know, but you do know this means your routine for the day was officially ruined. You let out a sigh as she continues speaking, suddenly serious. “I sure hope you’re not in trouble, that would suck balls! You done anything bad lately, or are you already getting promoted!? It’s probably the 2nd one, you’re such a teacher’s pet!” You frown slightly at that even though you’re pretty used to the nickname by now. You pretend to think for a second, “He probably wants details about that mi- actually I’m not supposed to talk about it.” You immediately turn around and start making your way to the General’s office on the other side of the base, ignoring the yelling coming from behind you asking for more details, what were you going to say, you just smirk.

You take your time walking across the base, watching cadets run by in a hurry to whatever training or class they’re late to. Memories of times like that don’t come to you, you were always on time. Next you take in the mix of old and new architecture and temporary buildings that make up the base. The odd blend always kind of irked you in a way you couldn’t quite explain. The layout was organized, but the styles, not so much. You feel the sun’s heat on your face and the direction of the slight breeze. It’s a warm breeze, as is the day, and you can feel yourself begin starting to sweat slightly when the building containing the General’s office finally comes into view. 

You push open the door of the building and the cool air comes rushing out, cooling the sweat that was beginning to build on your forehead. You wipe the sweat off with the back of your hand and then on your pants, taking the stairs instead of the elevator up to the 2nd floor where the General’s office is. You finally stand in front of the solid dark wood door deciding how many times you should knock. You decide to go for 2 solid knocks and wait a few seconds. You hear papers rustling and a chair scooting back, followed by the thump of heavy dress shoes making their way to the door. It opens and you immediately look up at the General and salute, your index and middle finger of your right hand held out together with the rest of your fingers curled in held over you heart. It had something to do with honor on your heart or some meaning like that. You never really cared to figure out the whole meaning or reason behind the salute. 

Before you can even get your greeting out the General is asking you if you’d like to participate in a project. Not even an invitation into the office or even a greeting, just straight to the point. In a way, you should’ve expected it, it is the General after all, though it manages to catch you off guard every time. You tilt your head like a confused dog, before realizing what you were just asked and inquire as politely as you can what this project might entail. You’re told that a large part of the science department is partaking in one of the largest projects the military has done to date and that they are looking for candidates to participate in it. The General choose you as one of the candidates, not completely sure himself what the project entails but trusting the science department completely and choosing you as one of the most competent soldiers for any kind of project, he says. He also mentions that he knows that a small test will be given in a few weeks time to the chosen candidates and that compensation will be included. That’s when you feel your ears perk up. Being in the military, you basically always have your basic necessities handed to you, but for your parents and the war torn city they had to live in, any money you could send them was a blessing. You could say this project came as a blessing as well. Extra compensation meant that you could send more money to your parents and hopefully help them get out of the city you had grown up in. As soon as the General finishes speaking you’re nodding your head, “Yes, sir. I’ll do it. I’d like to participate in the project.” “Good, I’ll let the professors know. You’re dismissed.” The door practically closes in your face and you’re free to go. Not completely sure what you had gotten yourself into, you walk back towards the staircase in a mild daze as you try to comprehend what you've done. You decide it’s best not to think about it and just remember the compensation you’ll be getting. Without thinking you end up back in your room. 

  


###  **CHAPTER 1 END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I didn't proofread this, I'm sorry.  
> 2\. I don't know how military rankings work too well...


End file.
